Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device about a power good detecting signal and a hard-disk drive detecting signal sharing the same output pin.
Description of Related Art
As technology continues to progress, there is a growing need for operating ability and data storage capacitance of server. Therefore, to meet the storage specification of server, there is a need to install a variety of hard-disk drives (HDDs) in server. For example, 24 2.5-inches HDDs (SFF HDD) or 12 3.5-inches HDDs (LFF HDD) are installed in a HDD backboard at the same time.
However, it is hard to distinguish between LFF HDD and SFF HDD in conventional server. Therefore, users can not analysis and install HDDs well, furthermore, users can not call the right fan table and ensure the system under a normal operation. On the other hand, there are many voltage rails (a single voltage provided by power supply unit) in a HDD backboard. With the increased number of HDDs and voltage rails, it is hard to efficiently determine whether HDDs and voltage rails are abnormal.
Therefore, it is very important in this area to design a server which is easy to analysis the HDDs and the power rails.